The End of an Era
by Gingerwolf96
Summary: Jason's been having weird dreams ever since The Oracle showed him what is to come. But how does this effect the future for Atlantis? Will it leave the city without it's most skilled protector?


**A/N Hello to everyone who is reading this story! I hope you all had a good Christmas! I got the idea of the start of this fic from the 'Atlantis returns in 2015' trailer and the 'Extended' Trailer on the BBC website, as Series 2 has been split in two. I'm not sure whether or not to continue with this, so please let me know what you think, it will be very helpful!  
>Disclaimer: IDOA (I don't own Atlantis) or any of the characters :(<br>_**

"It's over" I murmur looking down at Pasiphaë who is sat in a poorly constructed cage  
>"You stupid Boy!" she reprimands me "It will never be over" she comments and I resist the urge to roll my eyes, standing out of my crouch, I move to walk away, back to the fire "It will never be over because I AM YOUR MOTHER!" she screams out and I flinch at the noise before freezing on the spot as the words sink in. Everything else around me disappears as a single tear rolls down my face, and I spin round to face Pasiphaë with evil in my eyes "HOW DARE YOU!" I yell "MY MOTHER DIED, because of me, my mother died"<br>"You have a birthmark on your right hip" she informs me as I glare daggers at her. I'm momentarily caught off guard by that comment "How did you-...no that's just a coincidence" I say, pulling my sword out of its scabbard, and picking at the blade to distract myself, and try to keep my anger in – I've always had such a short temper. "Your father took you away from me – he took you to the other world, through the gateway" at this my head snaps up, locking eyes with Pasiphaë, I see how much like my own they are "How did you know about the Gateway?" I ask her stepping forwards slightly  
>"Only what the oracle has told me – that it's a Gateway to another world – a very modern, horrific world"<br>"Horrific?! We don't kill people for fun in tournaments – or wannabe Queens don't charge on cities!" I state, glaring at her "As my son – you are the rightful heir to the Throne of Atlantis Jason" she states, before everything goes black.

I wake up with a start, gasping for air, and falling out of my new bed, to land on the floor hard. Ever since the Oracle showed me that glimpse of the future, I've been having dreams, dreams that become true. All that's going through my head is the fact that Pasiphaë is my mother. I scramble up off the floor, tugging on a clean top, and tying my belt around my waist. I glance at my sword that's leaning beside my bedside table, and leave it, instead adjusting the leather cuffs around my wrists, covering the pale scars that hide behind them. Giving my hair a quick brush through with my fingers, I slip on my sandals and walk through the door, ignoring both Hercules and Pythagoras and I start jogging towards the temple of Poseidon. It's still early so there's hardly anyone about. At the moment, the only person I notice is the Oracle, she's standing by the statue of the earth bull "Why did you lie to me?" I ask her loudly, my voice echoing off the stone walls "When were you going to tell me that Pasiphaë was my mother?!" I ask her as I stand about four feet away from her.  
>"Pasiphaë is your mother?!" Ariadne yelps out from where she'd been waiting behind a stone pillar. The Oracle flinches visibly and spins round to face me, both of us ignoring the Queen of Atlantis for now "How did you-?" she asks in shock "Pythagoras and Hercules weren't meant to tell-"<br>"Pythagoras and Hercules knew?!" I yell in shock, my glare deepening as I stare at the seer "When I first came to Atlantis, you told me that you didn't know who my mother was! If you lied about that –does that mean my father is alive too?" I ask her and she looks back at me, a mask on her emotions "I said your father walks among the dead," she states and I scoff at her response "Jason, it is of great importance that you remain in Atlantis, so that you can save it for what is to come" she states, imagining my next question. "There's nothing left for me here. The two people I trusted most in this world have lied to me. And for what is to come; how can I ever stop the flood. Atlantis is the mythical city that is under the sea, lost to man for thousands of years. There's nothing I can do, so please send me home, at least I had somewhere I actually belonged."

**_  
>AN Thank you for reading, please Review to let me know what you think!  
>Gingerwolf96<strong>


End file.
